Technological Field
The described technology generally relates to a system for monitoring access to a restricted area, of the type comprising at least one monitoring device for monitoring the entrance and/or the exit in the restricted area of users using a pedestrian gate, specific to the monitoring device, of the entrance and/or of the exit of the restricted area, the monitoring device comprising:
a system for authorizing circulation, comprising a central unit and at least one document reader, said or each document reader being adapted so as to communicate with an access document of a user, and the central unit being adapted for determining whether the user owner of the access document is authorized to use the gate, and
a signing system adapted for showing the user whether he/she is either authorized or not to use the gate, said signing system comprising at least one peripheral adapted for changing state and a module for controlling said or each peripheral, the control module being adapted for controlling the change of state of said or each peripheral when the central unit of the circulation authorization system has determined that the user owner of the displacement document is authorized to use the gate.
Description of the Related Technology
Such access control systems are known, notably from WO 2005/015507. They generally control the access to an inside of a building or to a common transportation network. Most often, a peripheral of the signing system is a device for obstructing the gate which comprises a mobile member forming an obstacle and an actuator for controlling the displacement of said obstacle so as to selectively obstruct or clear the gate. The obstacle is commonly formed by a barrier or a gate.
On a current basis, the circulation authorization system and the signing system, except for the obstacle, are housed in a box delimiting a lateral edge of the pedestrian gate.
Ordinarily, the access control system comprises a plurality of access control devices juxtaposed to each other and which will together close a corridor for accessing the restricted area, said corridor typically extending between two walls of the building to which access should be controlled. The boxes of the different access control devices delimit together the pedestrian gates. For a predetermined corridor width, the number of gates which it is possible to form in said corridor therefore depends on the width of each gate and on the size of each box.
A constant requirement of the access control systems is to maximize the pedestrian flow. For this purpose, it is for example possible to increase the number of monitoring devices placed in a same corridor by reducing the size of each monitoring device. However, this possibility is limited by the fact that the width of the pedestrian gates should remain sufficient for allowing easy crossing of the pedestrians and that the boxes should have a minimum size in order to efficiently protect the equipment which they contain.